Alice's new dawn
by Idril Telperien
Summary: Even Jasper doesn't know Alice's biggest secret- that she was forced to give away her daughter Elizabeth. when the Cullens move to a new town they meet Molly- Elizabeth's Grandaughter. But when an old enemy turns up Molly's life is in terrible danger...
1. Preface

**Preface:**

_The room was dark and busy. There were six other people fussing around me- my mother, my sister Cynthia, a nurse and three other people I couldn't place. I was so tired but the pain wouldn't let up. I had been I labour for hours but still there was no baby. Suddenly there it was. A small cry. My mother's face never changed from the dark anger and disappointment that had clouded it for months._

"_A beautiful girl." The nurse said as she passed me my daughter._

"_Hello beautiful." I whispered as I kissed her small head. She smelled so lovely. "Elizabeth."_

"_Give her to me." My mother ordered. I shook my head and held Elizabeth close to my beating heart but my mother prised her out of my hands and simply walked off with my daughter, I knew then I would never see her again._


	2. Wishing

**Sorry this is crap but it will get better.**

**1. Wishing. **

**Alice POV**

I sat up and tried to shake off the flashback but it wouldn't go away. Sometimes I wished I had never opened up that can of worms. After James had caught Bella and revealed some of my past the flashbacks had come. Slowly at first but now everyday I saw Elizabeth's beautiful face in my mind. I couldn't shake her off no matter how hard I tried. I needed to find out what had happened to my baby. She would be in her eighties by now. Did she have a husband, children, grandchildren? I had found Jane, Cynthia's daughter easily enough. The problem was that I had no idea who had taken her in and had no idea where to even start looking.

"What's wrong?" Jasper whispered gently kissing my shoulder and trying to pull me back next to him. We had been watching some film on the huge television seeing as we had the house to ourselves for once.

"Nothing." I tried to smile at him but realised it was stupid as he could easily read I was upset.

"Tell me." He urged kissing the top of my head. I didn't want to tell him about Elizabeth. Half because she was mine and I wanted to keep her a private thing, something only I – and Edward but I really couldn't do much about him knowing- knew about but also because I didn't know how he would take it. I had never told him about Elizabeth's father and I knew it would upset him. "Please tell me. We can work it out together."

"Honestly it was just another vision."

"About what?" He tried again desperately to get me to open up to him as he gently stroked my arm.

"Nothing important just seeing..." I quickly tried to conjure up a decent idea in my head but all I could think of was my baby. "Us having an argument."

"Liar. Why can't you tell me the truth?" Damn, I had done exactly what I had been trying to avoid, I had hurt him. He looked crushed that I wouldn't tell him what was making me upset and lied to him about my vision.

"It's nothing!" I shouted before collapsing into his chest sobbing- well vampire sobbing. I felt so desperate to find out about my little girl and be near her again.

"Alice, Alice, Alice! Sweetheart what's wrong!" he rocked me gently back and forth as he kissed my forehead.

"Alice!"Bella called out from the doorway. The others must have returned home from watching the baseball game at school. Great that was all I needed right now.

"Alice, honey what's wrong?" Esme gently rubbed my back. I could feel them all watching me. I wished they would all just go away and leave me on my own. I could feel jasper's desperation to make me feel better; he was trying to use his powers to make me happy but it wasn't working. This went too deep. I buried my head deeper into jaspers shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward what's going on?" Jasper growled.

"It's for her to tell you." He answered simply.

"Alice please let me help you." Jasper whispered lovingly in my ear.

"It's Elizabeth." I chocked out into his shoulder.

"Who's Elizabeth?"

"My daughter."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a little while later and we were sitting around the grand oak table. My head was resting against Jaspers chest and he was lovingly stroking my spiky hair. No one had spoken in a while; they were all waiting for me to speak.

"How long have you known?" Rose asked me eventually.

"Not long after I saw the tape. It came back in waves but she was the first thing I remembered."

"How old were you?"

"Not very old. Seventeen."

"Who was the father?" Jasper asked. I had known this question would come eventually but it didn't make it any easier to answer.

"His name was Simon." That was all I wanted to tell them.

"What happened to her?"

"My mom wasn't happy when she found out I was pregnant. When she was born I got to hold her for a second and then they just took her away. I need to know what happened to her."

"We'll find her." Jasper promised me.

"How?"

"I'm owed a few favours." He told me and I was to far up on cloud nine to ask any more.


	3. Broke

**Omg. I can't believe people actually like this story. I thought it was so crap when I wrote it and everyone would hate it but I am really glad that people keep reviewing. Thank you.**

**2. Broke.**

**Molly POV**

"We can't afford it." I hated that phrase so much and it didn't help that I heard it all the time. "Too expensive", "Can't afford it", "maybe next month we will have some money." All those sayings that I heard everyday. It wasn't a new thing. We had never had any money but now that my grandparents weren't working we were living on their state pension. It had gotten so bad that I even had to justify buying a book to myself. "I'm sorry Mol, maybe next month when money's not as tight." Gran told me apologetically. Ha, that was a laugh! Money was always tight around here whatever time of year it was. I felt ungrateful, I mean after everything my Grandparents had done for me and Dom and I was always complaining about lack of money. This was so much better than living with my mother.

"I know, I was just being hopeful. Do you mind if I and Dom are late home tonight?"

"No darling. Why, what are you two up to?"

"We were going down the library to do that _research_ that you wanted."

"Oh darling that would be wonderful!" I knew that by doing this for her it would make her month and maybe give back just a little of everything she had done for me.

"Molster!!" Dom called from the front door. "Get your backside into the car!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag.

"Bye Gran."

"Bye darling. Bye Dom!" Gran called out. Dom was my older brother. He was a senior at school while I was a sophomore. He was the most protective big brother you would ever meet and he was completely selfless. Too selfless. He was all prepared to give up college so I could have a go. Once again it all came down to money, we could barely afford to get one of us threw collage let alone two of us no matter how hard we worked. Dom was trying for a scholarship but I doubted he would get it. He just said that I was the clever kid and I should be given the shot at a decent future.

"Bye granddad!" I called up the stairs before opening the door and running down the porch steps to the battered old green truck. We could only afford the one car and even that Dom had bought cheap and done up. Dom was leaning against the cab talking to Steve and Abigail. Steve was his best friend and Abigail was his little sister. Abigail and I were best friends and had been since we were little kids. They lived next door to us and we car shared with each other to save gas. Dom looked up and smiled at me. He was taller than me with dark black hair and stubble all around his face. He was lucky to be so tall. I was only five foot. Even elementary school kids are taller than me.

"Wow you look great molly!" Abigail ran over and hugged me.

"Thanks!" I grinned. I was good at making clothes look good. It was a gift. Today I was wearing a black material skirt, leggings and a black shirt.

"Will you two get in the frigging car!" Dom called as he and Steve climbed into the cab. I was about t start walking when it happened. I had a vision. I ha had visions since I was a little girl. It had started with just little things- what was for dinner or what my birthday present was. But then the accident happened and they had started getting more important.

There was a car driving down our road as Dom climbed into the cab. It was going too fast and he saw it too late. The thud as the car hit him reverberated around my brain.

"Dom!" I screamed and raced towards him, pushing him out of the way just as the car took off the door and carried on going.

"Thanks Mol." He smiled at me. This was after all the second time I had saved his life.


	4. First time

**3. The first time.**

**Molly PoV**

The first time I saved my brother's life I also let 81 innocent people die. I could have saved them from being blown up on the subway but I was too selfish to let anyone know I could see the future in case they thought I was a nut job so I let them all die instead.

I was thirteen years old when it happened. 12th august 2006. My brother had a soccer match on the other side of town and was taking the subway to save my Grandparents from having to drive him there. He was fifteen at the time.

I can remember the mourning as if it was yesterday. It was the height of summer and all the kitchen windows were opened and a light breeze was coming into our kitchen. Dominic was so excited about the match and had been talking of nothing else for days. He reckoned he would score the winning goal and none of us had the heart to tell him that was highly unlikely seeing as he was the sub. I was eating pop tarts and staring out the window when I felt the vision coming on.

The subway was crowded with people who all pushed desperately to get onto the train. I noticed my brother in the thick of the crowd. He looked so small compared to all of the grown ups that surrounded him. The train was almost full to bursting as it left the station. A few seconds after it headed off into the dark tunnel it blew up. The firing wreck lit up the tunnel so that you could see down it for miles. The last image was of my dear brother lying in a bloody pool surrounded by dead bodies.

"Molly! What's wrong?!" Dominic had grabbed hold of me and was trying to calm me down as I was screaming my head off.

"You can't... you can't...you can't get on that train!" I grabbed hold of him and buried my face into his football shirt.

"Why? What did you see, honey?" I felt Gran put her arms around my shoulders.

"Dom, there going to blow the train up. You're going to die!"

"Are you sure?"

"Dom!" I screamed. I was getting hysterical.

"Dominic, honey maybe you should stay at home today." It wasn't a question it was a demand.

"But Gran it might not happen! It was just a stupid vision what does she know!!" Dominic glared at me before storming off to his room. I sat there in shock before bursting out crying again. Dom had never ever raised his voice to me or looked at me like that. Dom would take any shit I threw at him because of what we had been through together at the hands of our one of a kind mom.

"It's alright honey. He'll be okay in a little while. He just wanted to play really badly you know what boys are like." I nodded as she rocked me back and forth. "Will you be okay honey after what you saw?"

"It was horrible Gran; I never want to see anything like that again." I sobbed.

"I'll never let you see anything like that again, I promise you darling." We sat there in silence while she comforted me. "Why don't we have a lazy day today? We can watch a DVD and eat takeaway with Granddad. Maybe we could even tempt Dom down. So, what do you say?" I nodded. The thought of forgetting what I had seen was too tempting to turn down even though I should really have been trying to save the people who I had seen in my vision rather then just sitting around watching Romeo and Juliet.

"Molly can I talk to you?" Dominic had come down sheepishly and was stood in the doorway while I sat in-between my grandparents. Part of me wanted to shun him and his apologies to show him just how much he had hurt me but most of more me was just happy that my brother was still alive.

"Yeah." I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. "What?" I asked coldly.

"I'm sorry." He told me before throwing his arms around me and hugging me.

"Yeah, it's ok. I'm sorry you missed the game."

"There'll be more."

"OH MY!"

"What is it Gran!" I called out as we hurried into the living room. They had turned the television back to the news and a breaking news report was going across the screen.

"We interrupt the news with a breaking news story. A train has been blown up in the subway. It is thought to have killed almost a hundred people..."

In truth it was only eighty one. In the weeks that followed I made sure I knew everything about all of the eighty one. Sarah Gordon had been on her way to tell her husband that she was pregnant, Rachel Holland and her two year old daughter Holly were going to the zoo, and James Sutton was going to his first day at work as a receptionist. I don't know why I forced myself to learn all these details, to be able to recognise there faces when their pictures were in the paper but I felt like I had this duty to them. I had let them all die so the least I could do was know everything about them.

I went to all of the funerals as well. I felt guilty standing next to all the bomb victims who had come to pay there respects. All of them were watching me and trying to remember seeing me on the train that day, feeling guilty that they hadn't helped me when really it was the other way round.

That date seemed to be full of bad luck for me. On the anniversary of the bomb earlier this year my great aunt- Gran's sister died. She had been fourteen years her elder and it was on her deathbed that she revealed a long kept family secret. That my Gran had been adopted- well, taken from her mother. All she knew was the women's name- Mary Alice Brandon. We had not talked about it during the months we spent grieving but lately my Gran was getting more curious as to her real family so I had agreed to find out anything I could about Mary. Which was where I was going after school- to overturn all of my families dirty secrets.


	5. You promised

**4. You promised**

**Alice POV**

If it had been up to me we would have started searching for my Elizabeth that second but the others thought it would be better to start in the mourning when we were all thinking clearly. At least I had the support of all my family- well almost all my family. Jasper had been so supportive when I had told the others; he hadn't even shunned me for my relationship with Simon. Well, he hadn't at the time. But afterwards as everyone was trying to come to terms with my secret and being sympathetic he had turned cold.

"I'm just going hunting." Jasper muttered as he headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." I said, secretly desperate to get away from the others.

"NO!" He practically shouted before racing out of the door. I sat there for a moment, dumbstruck by his treatment of me even after what I had told him.

"Alice honey?" Esme began but I just shot upstairs, someone tried to follow me but Edward stopped them.

"She wants to be left alone." He explained to the others. I was grateful to him for keeping them away for the minute. I lay on the floor in our bedroom and curled up as the sobbing started. I had lost him; I had known that opening my big mouth would cause trouble for us but not this badly. He was my rock, my best friend, my lover and now I had lost him for good.

"Jasper." I whispered over and over again as I tried to block out my life as it stood.

Some hours later and I was still lying in the same position on the floor with Edward keeping everyone away and downstairs. It wasn't really paying any attention to the visions I was having so it was a shock when I heard Jasper's arrival.

"Where have you been?" Emmett growled angrily at him.

"Hunting, like I told you before you left." He growled but I could detect some hint of guilt in his voice.

"Aren't you bothered where your wife is?!" Bella shouted angrily at him.

"Here with you guys I'm guessing."

"No, actually she's upstairs sobbing her heart out because she reckons you don't love her anymore." Edward screamed at him while revealing my innermost thoughts and feelings.

"No, how...how can she think that?" He whispered to himself. "Where is she?"

"In your room."

"Can you lot give us a few hours alone." Jasper demanded. I heard the others leave for the night and Jasper make his way up the stairs to find me.

"Alice!" He gasped and raced over to sit next to me on the floor. "I'm sorry Alice, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I whispered as he lay down and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, its not. I should never have gone off like that. It's not because I don't love you because I do. You're my life Alice and I wouldn't change you for the world. I don't care that you slept with another man and had his child. I just found it so hard to cope with hearing it that I ran off but I was being selfish. All I care about is helping you find your daughter. Please forgive me, Alice."

"There's nothing to forgive." I turned over on the floor so I could look into his grief- stricken, guilty eyes. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you, Alice Cullen." He replied as he gently traced his finger along my lips. "I am so sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry. I forgive you." He nodded and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Sorry." He whispered before picking me up off the floor and carrying me over to the bed. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his shirt as he caressed m hair and kept whispering his apologies.

"We'll find her." He said suddenly hours after we had first snuggled onto the bed together. "I'm not going to give up until I find your child."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You deserve someone so much better then me."

"Don't say that! I love you so much and I couldn't live without you even for one day!"

"I love you too baby."

"I don't even know where to start looking or who would have her." I whispered into his chest.

"Tomorrow, we'll work it out tomorrow. For now, lets just enjoy tonight." And with that he pulled me closer and kissed me. Went spent the rest of the night curled up in each others arms.

**You may never get another chapter of this story as I may be killed by a certain jasper lover for A) making him mean to Alice and B) then making him be a lovey doovey with Alice. But if I survive I will certainly finish this story. I'm getting into it now. Lol. **


	6. Mother dearest

**Lyd, Abigail-I doubt she'll read it but do you reckon this would totally piss her off??? For the rest of you here's the next chapter and the school is actually a real private school in North Dakota (Molly lives there, just so you know.)... **

**5. Mother dearest**

**Molly POV**

"So if 32 people got on train at Houston, 95 got on at New York and 13 got off. How many arrive in Los Angeles?"

"Miss, is there's not train that goes from Houston to New York to Los Angeles." Abigail asked sarcastically from beside me.

"Abigail, is that really the point?" Miss. Rawbone sighed in exasperation. She looked around to see the one usual hand up in the air. "Does anyone other then Molly know the answer?" The entire classroom looked at her like she'd gone mad- I was the only one who ever knew the answer. "Fine, what is it Molly?"

"One hundred and fourteen."

"Correct, as always." She smiled at me with a look of desperation on her face.

"Would Miss Molly Silverstone please come to the Head teacher's office at once." The school secretary demanded over the loudspeaker.

"Is that about your scholarship?" Abigail asked me, her voice full of excitement for me.

"I guess it is." Miss nodded for me to go so I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. My legs were knocking with nerves as I walked down the familiar hallway to Principle Simpson's office. This was the news that me and my whole family had been waiting for for weeks. I was a clever kid and my Grandparents were desperate to get me into the best private school in Fargo but we couldn't afford it so I had gone out for a scholarship. They were notoriously hard to get and had more then a thousand people going out for a handful. I doubted I'd get in to Rasmussen College but I was desperate to get out of this suburban hell hole of a school. I walked into the secretary's room and sat in a seat as I waited for the dreaded oak door to open.

"Molly! How good to see you! Please come in." Principle Simpson's put her smiling face around the imposing door. She had this annoying habit of being happy and excited all the time despite being head of the worse school in Fargo. I followed her into a small office with cardboard over a newly broken window. "Please take a seat. I think you know why you're here, Molly."

"Yes, is it about the scholarship to Rasmussen?" I felt sick at hearing the news, because I knew I couldn't have got in. it was impossible, right?

"Yes, I just got off the phone with the Principle there. Principle Saunders."

"What did he say?" My voice had taken on a high pitched, squeaky quality.

"Congratulations Molly! They've accepted you! You start Monday!"

"What? No, that can't be right!" This had to be a dream, how could I have got into Rasmussen college?

"Yes! To think, this is the best one of our pupils has ever achieved. You've done us all proud, Molly." I couldn't stop grinning, I had done it! I was getting out of this hell hole, I would have a chance of a decent future and a good college with this.

"Thank you so much." I squealed as she handed me a thick envelope full of all the details I would need.

"Now, go along and find your brother. I bet he'll be so excited to hear your news!" I nodded and raced out into the corridor. As I had expected Dom, Abigail and Steve were all stood expectantly against the opposite wall.

"I got in!" I screamed as I bounced towards them.

"I knew you would!" Dom grinned and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Liar." I whispered jokingly as he swung me round. We both grinned at each other as we absorbed the news.

"I never had any doubt that you would get in." He informed me in a mock serious voice.

"Yeah whatever, anyway Dom. Don't you see what this means for us? Now I'll have a really good shot at a college scholarship. After all, I've got into Rasmussen so why would a college be any different? So you can take the money and go to college after all" I grinned at the fact that we could now both go to college and get out of this hideous area for good.

"We'll talk about it at home. Today is all about you and your amazing opportunity." He smiled at me and I knew what the smile meant. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was never going to college. He wouldn't put my future on the line on the off chance I didn't get a scholarship.

"Congratulations! I'm going to miss you so much!" Abigail threw her arms around me and gave me a congratulatory hug. She hadn't noticed the sadness in Dom's eyes, or she had and had decided to lighten the mood the way she always did. Abigail was just a bit taller then me with long, silky brown hair and dark brown, almond shaped eyes and an irritatingly dark tan from all the sunbathing she did.

"Congrads, Molly." Steve grinned at me and patted my arm affectionately. He was the complete opposite to his sister- tall with blond, spiky hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. I grinned and let them lead me to the canteen for a celebratory flapjack. My phone went off in my pocket and I called to the others that I'd catch them up.

"Hello?"

"Molly, is that you?" A familiar voice that I hadn't heard in months spoke up on the other end.

"Yeah, what do you want mother dearest." I hissed acidly into the phone.


	7. NOTE

Sorry it has been so long but I have been on holiday to Cornwall with angel of apathy and it was amazing! It has also given me lots of inspiration for my stories and even an idea for a new one! Also just a quick warning, in September I am starting that lovely thing called GCSE's (cry) which means I actually have to do some work so there will be less frequent updates but don't worry I will finish them all. I really appreciate all the lovely reviews you guys give me and a huge thank you to everyone who has voted as I appreciate the help and it will come in handy. So to make up for the lack of updates here is a preview of the next chapters:

**Dangerous games: **

Sorry that it has been so long but the chapter I am writing is giving me serious writers block (seriously not helped by me accidently deleting what I had written). I know what is going to happen in the ones after and I am happy to inform you that there will be a sequel! To make up for the delay in the update I have updated the summary which has some spoilers in it which I think you will enjoy! In the next chapter the Whitlock's will finally change into vampires and Clara falls in love with Paul.

**Back then:**

Sorry again about the delay but I have half the chapter written already this means that it won't be too long before it is up. In this one Alex and Jade have a race against time to get out of Manchester while they're being pursued by not only MI6 but also the mafia who are desperate to save Jade from the clutches of MI6.

**The Osirens:**

Yeah, this ones kind of been forgotten but I will do another chapter and if people like that then I will continue and if not then I'll give up on it, so if you like this story then please review. In the next chapter Lexi will meet a mysterious stranger in the woods but is he all that he seems?

**Happily ever after:**

This has to be my favourite story, and not just because it has Jacob in.i am so gratefull for all the support and reviews I get. So you lot are used to having seriously frequent updates, in the next chapter Callie and Embry sort out their differences and Callie and Jake get closer.

**Alice's new dawn:**

Loving the support this story is getting and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Molly goes to see her mother and is shocked by the state she is in. We find out more about Molly's past and why she hates her mother.

**Healing the hurt:**

Ashley and Owen escape on holiday to Spain before reluctantly heading back to cola club to meet the colas.

**The revenge (new one!): **

A new Harry Potter fan fiction and the first chapter should be up now. It is set after Serrius' death, with the death eaters after his muggle daughter, Lottie, Dumbledore takes her to Hogwarts to keep her safe.


	8. The award for worst mother goes to

**6. And the award for the worst mum goes to...**

**Molly POV**

When she didn't answer I started getting angry with her. She didn't speak to me in months and when she finally called she got pissed that I was angry with her. I had every reason to be angry with her after what she had done to me, after what she had done to the whole family. She was my Grandparents only child and had been given everything but it was never enough and she was never grateful for what they did for her. She dropped out of college and started taking drugs. She became estranged to her parents; I knew how much that would have killed them to lose her. They first they heard from her was when the social workers ran them years later to say that she had run away from the hospital, leaving her baby there with no one to care for it. That was Dominic. She had just left him at the hospital without a care for his safety or who would look after him. My Grandparents had lovingly taken him in and cared for him. Two years later the hospital called again, this time to tell them that my mom had had another child only this one wasn't so lucky. I was born three months premature and addicted to heroin. Once again as soon as my mother could walk she fled. I was on hospital for four months while they slowly weaned me off it, in fact my brother's earliest memory was of coming to see me in hospital. She popped in and out of our lives, usually to ask for money or begging for another chance to prove she had changed and was going on the straight and narrow. But those were hollow promises and never lasted very long; in the end we just stopped believing them. The last time I had heard from my mother was when she had come round drunk (yeah she's an alcoholic as well as a drug addict) begging to have her kids back and accusing my Grandparents of stealing us from her!

"What do you want? I haven't heard from you in months!"I finally yelled as I moved into an empty classroom and shut the door so no could hear any gossip on my seriously dysfunctional family.

"I wanted to see me baby!" She was either drunk or high; I could hear it in her voice.

"That's a load of crap and we both know it!" I yelled at her.

"I need your help, Molly."

"I don't have any money so if that's all you want you better hang up now."

"I don't, I need your help!" suddenly the phone cut off.

"Kerrie?" I never called her Mom only mother dearest to piss her off. I tried not to worry about her but it was impossible. Gran and me still worried and to a certain extent cared about Kerrie while Granddad and Dominic had thoroughly washed their hands of her after what she had done to me, it was funny how I was so much like Gran and Dom was so much like Granddad. I hoped neither of us was like our mother, or our fathers whoever they were as something told me they were just as much crack heads as she was. Something must seriously be wrong for her to ring me and beg for help, oh great, I was going to have to go and find her wasn't I?

"Molly. There you are, I was looking for you." Abigail appeared in the doorway, her face filled with concern.

"Yeah here I am."

"What's the matter?" Abigail could always tell when something was up.

"Kerrie called."

"Oh my God! What did she say?!" Abigail hugged me and sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"She just kept saying she needed my help and then the line went dead." My voice quivered as I realised how scared I was for her, no matter what she did to me I still cared about her.

"Probably owes some drug dealer money or she's having withdrawal symptoms or some other shit. Don't fall for it, Molly." Abigail's eyes flashed dark with danger like they did whenever she was incensed (or had just read a story that ended on a cliff-hanger).

"No, it's more then she needs a fix. Maybe she has got involved with a drug dealer and they're getting violent." I had to stifle a sob and Abigail put her arms around me. "I have to go find her."

"Okay." Abigail nodded slowly. "Do you have any idea where she'll be?"

"The last time I heard from you she was squatting in a high rise on the other side of town."

"Okay we'll go there. We can catch the bus there now if you want."

"Yeah, _I_ think _I _will."

"No, if you're going then so am I." I realised she wasn't going to change her mind so I just sighed in agreement and let her pull me up and out the classroom.

We had to change three times to get to the estate, each bus got rougher and rougher until the last which was nothing more then a canvas sheet over some tyres. It dropped us at the edge of the estate and we had to walk into the middle of it to the fifth tower block, I had never felt so posh in my entire life. When we reached the tower block we came to an abrupt halt.

"Abigail, stay here and I'll go see if she's there. If I don't come out or call you in ten minutes then call Dominic and if by the time Dominic gets here and I'm still not out then call the police. But whatever you do don't follow me up here, Abigail."

"Should you be going up there by yourself?" She looked so worried, mirroring how I felt on the inside. To placate her I smiled and hugged her quickly before venturing into the building. The dilapidated flat she had broken into was on the top floor of the twenty storey tower block. The inside of the grey building stank of vomit and urine; the elevators were both out of order so I had to walk all the way up the crumbling steps. The top floor of the tower block was open to the elements and I was only protected from falling to my death by a small wire fence. The middle flat was all boarded off but the corrugated iron at the bottom of the door was pulled back slightly to allow you to get in.

"Kerrie!" I into the black abyss after a minute I heard a murmur and movement inside so reluctantly I climbed through the gap and into a dank room. The flat stank of booze and vomit; it made me gag so violently I thought I would be sick. "Kerrie!"

"Molly? Oh, Molly baby!" Kerrie appeared by a door and raced to pull me into her arms; I had to pull away quickly. She smelt a lot like the flat.

"What have you done now?" I growled at her. Before she had time to explain anything more another voiced growled from the door.

"Kerrie!! Come here you fucking bitch!" I felt my mum stiffen next to me as she grabbed me again, this time I didn't let go as I was so scared.

"I'm so sorry, Molly. I'm so sorry?" She began sobbing quietly as the corrugated iron was wrenched back so he didn't have to bend.

"What have you done?" I whispered. 


	9. Well what else did you expect?

**7. What did you really expect?**

**Molly POV**

Light filled the flat as the rest of the corrugated iron was pulled off to let whoever my mom had pissed off in. The light revealed the true grime of the place; it couldn't have been cleaned in years and was full of bugs and crap.

"What have you done? Why are they after you?!" I hissed as I tried desperately to move my feet which had become stuck to the floor by fear (and possibly some old, sticky vomit), how badly had she pissed them off?

"I'm sorry." She just kept repeating over and over again.

"Kerrie!" The angry male voice screamed as he walked into the room, he was flagged by two heavies and that they certainly were they looked more like mountains then men. Both looked scarily alike with the same buzz cut, no neck and muscular chests. The man himself was slightly familiar for some reason. He was small, only slightly taller then me with greasy black hair and an expensive, pinstripe suit. His eyes widened in surprise and delight when he saw me there. "Well, well, well Kerrie who is your little friend?"

"M...my...my...daughter, Jimmy. Please don't hurt me!" She raced towards him and through herself onto the floor by his feet to beg for his forgiveness. He grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her up onto her feet.

"Where is my money, Kerrie?" He growled as his heavies moved to stand on either side of her.

"I don't have it yet! Please I'll do anything just don't hurt me!" She begged as tears and snot fell down her face.

"Anything?" The mean glint was back in his eyes as he worked out a plan.

"Yes, anything whatever you want of me!"

"Your daughter is a very pretty girl. What is her name?" The sick knot in my stomach told me I'd worked out exactly what he wanted of my mother or more specifically me.

"Molly, her name's Molly." She stuttered and I could tell that she had also worked out what he wanted of me and that she felt it was a price worth paying to keep herself safe.

"Give me thirty minutes alone with your daughter and then we can forget the debt. What do you say?"

"The debt would be ALL gone?" She specified.

"No." I whispered. She wouldn't let him do this. No matter how crap a mom she was she wouldn't let this happen, would she?

"All gone." He smirked as he watched the horror on my face. "I wouldn't try running if I were you, Molly. So what do you say Kerrie?"

"Yes." She didn't seem bothered by what he was asking like a proper mother would but not her, she was quite happy to let him rape me to save her own skin.

"HOW COULD YOU?! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU SHOULD LOVE ME AND NOT LET ANYONE HURT ME!" I screamed as I finally got back the use of legs and made a bolt for the door. One of his heavies punched me in the stomach and I fell to the floor gasping for breath. Why did I tell Abigail not to call Dom for ten minutes and then not the police until after he arrived? It would be too late by the time Dom got here.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Several police men came bursting into the flat with guns raised at the heavies who instantly ran at the police. The bang of the gun reverberated around the flat as one of the heavies fell on the floor, gasping in agony as he clutched at the hole in his shoulder. The other heavy did what he was told and put his hands up like Jimmy. Kerrie gave a shriek before fainting at my feet; I had to take a step back so I wouldn't be tempted to kick her. A young policewomen came towards me with a confused look on her face as if she couldn't work out why I was here- I was poor but even I didn't look like I belonged with these scum.

"Please get me out of here. I want to go home." I managed to stutter and it was at that point that I realised I was crying, no sobbing hysterically was a better description.

"It's ok we'll get you out of here." I tried to take a step towards the friendly policewomen but my legs refused to take my weight and I collapsed onto the floor. Several of the police officers raced over to me and checked I was all right. The nice blonde women who had spoken to me earlier wrapped her arms around me. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he was going to." The true horror of what could have happened to me if they hadn't turned up made me start crying even more hysterically.

"It's ok. We're going to take you to the hospital now. Do you know that lady?" She pointed to Kerrie and I shook my head.

"No, she's no one." The female policewomen nodded and allowed a big muscular policeman to pick me up and carry me out of the tower block. I felt safe in his strong arms even if it was kind of embarrassing as his uniform got covered in snot and tears. As he carried me out into the street and towards a waiting ambulance I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Molly! Molly! For God sake get off me she's my sister!" Dom was screaming and I turned to see a policeman trying to hold him back. The entire building was swarmed by police officers and a crowd of rough people off the estate was watching what was going off, and at the front were Dom, Abigail and Steve.

"Dom." I croaked, desperate to have my brother near me.

"Oi, Ricky let him through." The man holding me called to the person holding back my brother. Ricky obliged and Dom came running towards me followed by Abigail and Steve who must have been able to slip through with my brother. Dom reached me and pulled me out of the policeman's arms and into his.

"Dom!" I cried as I buried my head in his chest and breathed in the familiar scent of home.

"It's ok I'm here now." He kissed my head as he carried me the short distance to the ambulance. When we got into the ambulance Dom tried to put me down on the stretcher in there but I held on to him, I needed to be held right now. In the end Dom sat on the bed and held me on his lap like Gran used to when we hurt ourselves falling over. I felt Abigail and Steve sit on either side of us before the doors were shut and the ambulance began moving. As it moved off the paramedic who was riding in the back with us began checking me over.

"Are you ok, Molly?" Abigail wrapped her arms around me. "If only I'd come in with you!"

"No, it's good you didn't. When did you call Dom?" I asked.

"As soon as you left me, something felt wrong. Then as soon as Clay turned up I called the police."

"Clay?" I asked, I felt groggy and my mind refused to process what was going on, I could barely keep my mind focused on the conversation.

"Jimmy Clay, the loan shark, the police have wanted him for ages but he always slips through the net. He was on crime stoppers last night." So that's where I remembered him from, Jimmy was an infamous loan shark and Kerrie just had to get involved with him!

"If he laid one finger on you I'll kill him." Dom hissed angrily.

"No, he didn't. One of his cronies punched me in the stomach when I tried to make a run for it." He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms closer around me.

"Wonder where Kerrie is?" His voice took on a hard edge.

"Don't know, don't care." My voice mirrored his which seemed to shock the others. "She was willing to let him rape me so he would alleviate her debt." There was a shocked silence inside the ambulance, even the paramedic who had seemed absorbed in cheeking me over for injuries froze for a split second.

"I'll kill her!" Dom yelled angrily causing me to almost fall off his laps.

"Dom, calm down. We'll never see her again." I doubted she would come back after this although with Kerrie you never knew.

"God because if I ever see her again, I'll kill her."

"So will I." Abigail and Steve said together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Molly!" Gran called as she and Granddad came racing down the ward of the hospital. The police had phoned them as soon as I'd given my statement. They reckoned it would be enough to send him down as Kerrie had done a runner as per usual.

"They told us everything!" My Granddad hugged me close to his chest before Gran kissed me and wrapped her arms around me.

"If anything had happened to you!" She was crying and I felt guilty for putting them through all this. I groaned as I felt a vision coming on, just what I needed now.

_There was a pale skinned man with long brown hair leaning over Kerrie's unmoving body. It looked like he was kissing her but wait, no, he was drinking her blood! _

"_James come on, we have to find the others." A red haired woman called to him. He nodded in agreement, stood up and kissed her._

"_We'll show the Cullen's not to mess with us." With that they left running at lightning fast speed, leaving Kerrie's corpse alone in the street. _

_And I knew they were coming for us... _


	10. super sleuthing

**May need to clear things up for you guys- James and Victoria are still alive and Laurent has gone to live with the Denali's. Bella is a vampire but she never had Nessie (sorry can't stand her and no it is nothing to do with the thing I have for Jake LOL), I think that's everything but if you want to know more then just ask, xx.**

**Sorry this is a crap chapter but they will get better.**

**7. Super sleuthing **

**Alice POV**

"Jasper! Jasper honey, please!" I begged as I sat up in the bed gasping and shaking.

"Carlisle!!! Get here now!!!" He screamed as he held me in his arms tightly. The others had got back from giving us alone time an hour ago but we were too cosy wrapped up together to go downstairs. "Its ok baby, I've got you, it was just a vision baby." The door banged open and the rest of my family raced to my side.

"Alice, look at me." Carlisle held my face in his hands gently so I was forced to look into his eye's which were, as always calm and kind. "Tell me the vision."

"Elizabeth's child." I choked out. Elizabeth's daughter, my Grandchild, it had to be her as she looked so much like me with straggly black hair and pale skin. James had killed her and he was going after the others so there must be more of them. Elizabeth, maybe she had more children and Grandchildren. They were all in trouble because of me.

"What about her?"

"He killed her." I answered numbly.

"Who, who killed her?"

"James." His name sounded like poison on my lips, he had killed my Grandchild. The room fell silent well all except my vampire sobs and Jasper's kisses as he held me against him. "He was going after the others."

"Others?" Carlisle questioned.

"I don't know but I'm guessing Elizabeth and the dead girl's children and siblings. She's my granddaughter and I don't even know her name." I broke off sobbing and had to take several deep breaths before I continued. "This vision felt different from the ones before."

"Why?"

"It was like there was something or someone else watching it with me. It was odd." I confessed to the worried faces watching me. "There was!"

"We believe you honey!" Jasper kissed me quickly but I could tell they were dubious.

"It was like someone else was watching with me, having the same vision with me."

"Maybe there was." Carlisle looked thoughtful.

"Yes! That makes sense!" Edward shouted as he read Carlisle's thoughts and a look of pure excitement crossed his face.

"Can you explain for the rest of us what's going on?" Emmett groaned.

"Well you must have had visions when you were a human for them to lock you up. Sorry." Edward looked guilty as he watched me flinch at the words locked up. "Well, what if someone else in your family that could do that as well."

"What like Elizabeth or her children?"

"Yeah, they knew the girl so they would have a vision about her."

"Makes sense." Rose agreed.

"Is she already dead now?" Esme asked me softly.

"No it was early evening so I guess today or soon." I felt sick not being able to do anything to save her. But I would save our family from the same fate.

"We need to find the rest of them and fast." Jasper was already strategising like a good solider.

"How?" I asked desperate for any suggestions.

"Focus on the vision and see if there are any clues in the background to where she might be." Bella suggested. I nodded and begrudgingly went back to the horrid vision but instead of concentrating on the gruesome scene of the murder I took in the background sights and sounds. She was in a dark alleyway but there were still advertising posters; one in particular caught my eye- Michael Jackson tribute act and the 24K lounge on 26th October.

"The 24K lounge, we need to find out where it is." I muttered as I tried to stay concentrating on the vision but there was nothing of any more use in it so in the end I gave up.

"24K lounge?" Jasper checked as he pulled the laptop we kept in our room out and began logging in.

"Yeah, there is a Michael Jackson tribute act on in two weeks, the 26th." Jasper nodded as he took it all in.

"Right I'll look this up and I have one more job for you."

"Which is?"

"I need you to try and remember who was with you when you gave birth to Elizabeth. My guess is that it was either one of them or Simon who your mom gave her to."

"It wouldn't have been Simon; he died when I was six months pregnant." I confessed and felt Jasper's body stiffen as he saw that I was still sad at Simon's death. I turned in his arms to look at his face which was set in a grim expression but when he saw me watching him he gave me a weak smile.

"What happened?" Esme asked as she squeezed my shoulders.

"My father killed him." I whispered and I heard the whole room gasp in shock. "My father confronted him after he found out about Elizabeth. He got mad and grabbed the first thing he could to hit Simon with. It was a spade. It killed him instantly." Jasper kissed my head and held me even tighter against his body with his one free arm.

"Didn't anyone care?" Bella who was the youngest of us didn't understand the turn of the century way of thinking which was simply that those with money can literally get away with murder.

"He was a servant and my Dad was an important business man. Of course no one cared."

"So it must have been one of the people who were there at her birth." Jasper quickly pulled the conversation away from Simon and I felt guilty because I could tell that this was hurting him.

"There were six- My mom, Cynthia, a nurse and three others I can't remember."

"So that leaves four that could have taken Elizabeth. I'm certain they wouldn't have taken her."

"We need the nurse's name and the identities of the other three identities."

"The 24K lounge is in Fargo, North Dakota." Jasper told me excitedly.

"So they must live around there!" I grinned at Jasper as he turned the computer around to show the 24K lounge's website.

"Look up the hospital near where Alice lived and if we hack into the records we should be able to find out who helped you give birth. Do you reckon you're up to it Jazz?" Edward tried to lighten the mood and also give us something constructive to do.

"Course I am, Bro. On it already." He went back to tapping with super speed on the laptop.

"We'll find them, Alice. Don't worry that girl will be the last person who dies." Esme assured me. I nodded and sent a prayer up to God that no more of my family would die because of James.

My prayer was never answered.


	11. When have I ever been wrong?

**Sorry it has taken so long but from now on I will update regularly, I promise.**

**9. When have I ever been wrong?**

**Molly POV**

"We have to find her, Gran!" I screamed, getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked on. It had been five minutes since I had the vision and since then I'd got more and more hysterical so Gran wasn't letting me move from the bed. I was too hysterical to explain to them my vision of Kerry's death. Mostly because I didn't understand it- why had that _thing _attacked Kerry? And I was sure it was a thing because it certainly wasn't human. It was a..._ Vampire_. But vampires didn't exist! They were in films and books like Dracula and Twilight **(Sorry I couldn't resist) **not in real life and certainly not in Kerry's life. The only people she dealt with were drug dealers and loan sharks not the undead! But what was even worse was the feeling that someone else was watching the vision with me. I had never had it before but it felt like it was important. Some other Clairvoyant was watching the vision with me.

"Honey, calm down. What's wrong?!" Gran pushed me back down as I tried another frantic attempt at sitting up.

"Kerry will die if I don't find her!"

"What from drug overdose? Or another loan shark?" Dom asked callously.

"I'm serious Dom! No matter what she's done she doesn't deserve to be murdered in cold blood. She's your daughter Gran. We have to find her!" I knew it was mean but I decided that the only way I was getting out of this hospital in time to save her was by a bit of emotional blackmail. Gran had the maternal side that neither of the others had she would be as likely to let me get on the back of a motorcycle as she would let her only daughter die while she sat around doing nothing.

"I washed my hands of her the day I saw you in the hospital. All wired up to those machines. I hated her for what she did to you but I don't want her to die. We'll call the police." Granddad decided.

"Like they'll listen! What are you going to say? My granddaughter can see the future and she saw her Mom being killed! You call them but Dom and I will go looking too. Won't we?" Dom rolled his eyes before pulling me off the bed and towards the door.

"Go home guys. We'll meet you there." He called behind us before grumbling more quietly. "You're lucky I love you." He grumbled as we raced down to the front of the hospital where a line of taxis were waiting. We jumped in the back of one. "Where the hell are we going Molly?"

"Um... an alleyway somewhere in town."

"Oh bloody hell Molly how the fuck are we going to do this?!" Dom groaned as the driver watched us in the rear view mirror.

"There were 24K lounge posters in the background."

"Fine we start at the 24K lounge and work our way out." Dom told me before leaning over the seat to the driver. "24K lounge please. Oh and if you see a middle aged woman who looks like my sister can you give us a call on this number and tell all your drivers that message. They'll be a reward." Dom lied as he handed the driver his number.

"Roger that, sir." He grinned at the prospect of a reward before starting the engine. We sat in silence for a few minutes with only the sound of the radio playing in the background. Suddenly Dom leaned in close to me so we could talk without being overheard.

"Who was it? You know, that kills her?"

"Not a who but a what."

"What are you on about Molly?"

"It was a vampire."

"What the hell! Your joking right?" He looked at my face for a few seconds before realising I wasn't. "Shit! I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not in my cab!" The driver cried from the front seat.

"He's joking!" I said quickly. Luckily it was only a few more minutes until we reached the 24K lounge. The 24K lounge was a swanky new club that had opened up in the heart of Fargo. Unfortunately that meant the posters for it were everywhere.

"How much was it?"

"Twenty dollars and fifty cents, please."

"WHAT! You're bloody robbing us blind!" Dom growled as we searched in our pockets. Between us all we had was fourteen dollars which we needed for the ride back so we leapt out of the cab and raced up the road.

"OI GET BACK HERE YOU BLOODY KIDS!" The driver screamed as he made an attempt to run after us but we had twenty years and six stone off him so he was not match. We ran up an alleyway and leaned against the wall to get our breath back.

"We are getting too good at that." Dom sighed. "So where was she?"

"In a dark alleyway but there was some background noise." I sighed, it was hardly much to go on.

"So it was a quiet alleyway with some sounds in the background. That could be anywhere Molly." He groaned.

"I know but we can't stop trying!"

"Think Molly! There must be something that will pinpoint it." I shut my eyes and went back to the vision and bypassed the gruesome murder scene to the background. There was nothing, absolutely nothing to go on.

"Nothing, we'll just have to look."

It wasn't the ideal solution but it was the only one we had. We spent hours looking- walking up and down the streets and going into all the alleyways. We didn't dare split up in case the thing was still out there. Then almost at midnight we found her. Or rather we found the scene of the crime. As we turned into yet another road we saw it- dozens of people were stood around an alleyway which was cordoned off with police tape. Three police vans were parked at odd angels in the road.

"No!" I screamed as I raced towards the crowds with Dom hot on my tail.

"Whoa wait there miss, you can't come through." A police officer stopped me as I tried to get past the tape.

"She's my Mom!" I screamed. I had never, ever called her that before.

"What, we don't even know who she is?" He looked at us in confusion.

"She looks like me with black hair, five foot four, pale skin." I watched his face lose all colour as he recognised the description.

"Ryan, come here a second!" He called to one of the officers who were surrounding a white tent. It was then I remembered- that thing had been coming for us, all of us. And I had just sent my Grandparents back to the house. As the bile rose in my throat I had no time to say anything to Dom about it because of the vision.

_There were more vampires stood in the living room of our house. Nine of them in total- four males, four females and one baby vampire who was being restrained from entering the room by a female vampire. Two were on the floor while the others stood around watching. The small, dark haired one on the floor reached out to touch something. I focused closer on the two shapes lying on the floor._

_Gran._

_Granddad. _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


	12. Final breath

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

**10. Final breath**

**Alice POV**

The drive to Fargo was the most horrible experience of my life. I was in the car with Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jasper while the others went in another car. Jasper was sat in the back beside me and was furiously typing away on his laptop while Rosalie typed on hers in the other car. They were trying to find out who had taken Elizabeth in. They had found the names of the three midwives that worked in the hospital near us- Hannah Cartwright, Maria Stoner and Daisy Lawson. One of them had taken in my Elizabeth. So Jasper and Rose were looking into them.

"Rose?" Jasper asked as he grabbed the ringing phone by his side.

"Hannah Cartwright!" Rose yelled from her end.

"Oh My God!" I cried as wrapped my arms around Jasper.

"She had a young daughter who was being trained as a midwife and was also there at the birth- Anna. Hannah's husband died a year before Elizabeth was born. Ok we need to find now we have a name- Elizabeth Cartwright, so lets look for a marriage certificate and see what we find." They disconnected the call before starting typing again with new ferocity.

"We'll find them Alice, you'll see." He whispered. A few minutes of intense typing later and suddenly it was Jasper who was reaching for the phone and spinning the laptop round to show me.

"Jazz?"

"She married Edward Silverstone in 1947, in Biloxi." I grinned, she was happy with a husband, she probably had several children and Grandchildren who cam round everyday and had a big family get together at Christmas.

"Between then and 1953 thy moved to Fargo where they had a son called Dominic who died when h was six months old." Rose almost whispered over the phone. I felt like I had been slapped- my Grandson had died. Poor Elizabeth. "They had a second child in 1958 who was born stillborn called Hannah. Then in 1962 they had their only living child- Kerry."

"Are you Ok?" Bella whispered as she turned round.

"I've killed their only living child. James went after them because of me and now she's dead."

"It's ok, Alice. Everything will be ok. Rose you need to see if she has any children so start checking the archives while I find out about Kerry."

"On it." Came Rose's subdued answer over the phone. With one arm Jasper comforted me and with the other he typed furiously into the archives he'd managed to crack into.

"Oh wow." Jasper whispered as he found something interesting on the computer. "I think Kerry's estranged from her parents. She'd certainly had a colourful history- she's been in prison or arrested about a dozen times on various drugs charges. The first few times her parents bailed her out but after that various other people bailed her out."

"Poor Elizabeth." I whispered as I thought how bad it must have got to have to wash your hands of your only child.

"OH MY GOD!" Rose yelled. "I found her children and you _have _to see this!"

"See what?" Edward asked from the driver's seat.

"I've sent you pictures from their school file."

"Alice, honey look!" He turned the computer around to show me two images side by side. There was a teenage boy of about eighteen with dark hair and piercing blue eyes but it was the girl that really caught my eye simply because she looked exactly like me. She had the same facial features, black hair although hers was long like mine had been before I was committed. I flicked through the documents that Rose had found in her research. Her name was Molly; she was sixteen, five foot, her medical record showed that she'd broken her leg when she was ten and had been born prematurely and addicted to heroin. I gasped as I read the last part, suddenly I understood how they could wash their hands of Kerry.

"Did you find their address?" I asked as I went back to the pictures of Molly and her brother, my heart ached for them and I was suddenly acutely aware of why we were making this trek- they were in danger and after seeing the photo's of them my maternal instinct had kicked in.

"Yes- they live in a suburb on the south side of the city. We'll be there in about three and a half hours." Edward replied, he had seen everything in my mind and understood all my thoughts and feelings. It felt good that someone understood what I was going through.

* * *

It was dark by the time we got into the suburb where my family lived. It took about half an hour to work out with the help of the sat nav where Jameson Street was.

"Finally!" I yelled as we pulled up beside a small, white house with a well kept garden- Edward must be a keen gardener. It was then I smelt it- vampire.

"James." I choked angrily as I raced from the car, towards the house.

I was too late.

James was stood over Elizabeth as she struggled desperately to get away from him. Edward's body lay collapsed in on itself by the opposite wall with a baseball bat in his hands. He'd obviously tried to protect his family not knowing what he was up against. I paused momentarily, dumbstruck by the horror of the scene. Luckily the others lunged at James and dragged him towards the garden. I fell down next to my daughter who was struggling to breath.

"Elizabeth." I whispered as I looked around for Carlisle, maybe we could save her.

"Molly?" She looked at me in confusion.

"No my name's Alice. Well, Mary Alice Brandon." Her eyes flicked with recognition at the name. "Your mother."

"What? How?" I wasn't sure what to say to her but luckily she saved me. "You know what; if Molly can see the future I guess my mother can be immortal."

"I can save you, it will hurt but I can save you. I can make you immortal." I looked around desperately for Carlisle but I guess he was in the garden helping with James.

"No, as much as I would love to stay alive with you, Molly and Dom I don't think I could. Not without my Edward. Do you know how that feels?"

"Yeah, I couldn't live without Jasper but I don't want to live without you either, I just found you again."

"I know. Will you do one thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Look after Molly and Dom. keep them safe no matter what you have to do." I could tell that she was giving me permission to make them immortal too.

"I promise I will. I wish I hadn't given you away. I love you."

"I love you too." She agreed. "Tell my babies I love them too." I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak. I kissed her forehead and held her as she took her final breath.


	13. Together at last

**11. Together at last**

**Molly POV**

Before the car had even stopped I was out and running down the road.

"MOLLY! Get back here!" Dom yelled as I leapt the porch steps in one go but Dom was always quicker then me and managed to grab me before I got to the door.

"My main focus is keeping you safe!"

"So what we let them die?!" I asked disbelievingly.

"No! Just let me think!" He growled as he tried to pull me back but I shoved him hard before using the momentum to push myself through the door. I raced through the silent, eerie hallway to the front room.

Where my vision was taking place.

"Gran! No, no!!!!" I yelled as I raced towards her lifeless body. "Get away from her you evil monsters!" I shoved one of them who were leaning by my Grandmother. It had about the same effect as pushing a boulder.

"It wasn't us that killed her I swear, we were trying to save her!"

"Oh yeah, why would you want to save her?" I managed in between my sibs as I held my dead Grandmother's hand.

"Because she was my daughter!" My head whipped round and for the first time I looked at the vampire next to me.

It was like looking in the mirror.

"Who would you care about her, about us? You gave up on this family, remember?"

"I didn't want too! I was made!"

"I've heard it all before!"

"I'm not your mother, Molly. I was forced to give her away and I've regretted it everyday since. I never wanted to give up on her, on this family."

"It's a bit late for that don't you think. The night you show up three of my family member's end up dead."

"We came to save them. I had a vision of your Mother dying." I looked up, shocked at that.

"You cans see the future too?" I whispered as I stared into this strangers face.

"Yes, the same as you." She reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair from my face. Her skin was ice cold but the gesture was filled with warmth. It was the kind of thing Gran had done all the time but I had always wished for it to come from my Mother - a maternal gesture. Tears formed in my eyes. Tears of grief for the three people I'd lost- Granddad who was the father I never had, Mom who despite all the things she'd done to me I had never given up the hope that she would one day become the Mom of my dreams and Gran, Gran had loved us more then anything and now she was gone. I felt myself fall into hysterical tears as Mary Alice (I think that was her name) wrapped her arms around me and held me tight. "It's all going too be alright, I promised your Gran I'd look after you no matter what." After what felt like an age the sound of shouting pulled us apart.

"We have to get out of here now, Alice!" A bronze haired vampire yelled as him and several others raced in. "Victoria's coming, when she see's his remains we're in trouble!"

"Take Molly." Alice instructed and I felt strong, cold arms lift me up reminding me of the policeman earlier that day. All this had happened in the space of a day. It felt like a lifetime. I looked around to see Dom being helped up by a dark haired female vampire from where he had been sat by Granddad's body. I felt weird like my emotions were being played with- the grief was subsiding to be replaced by a calm feeling and tiredness washing over me. I guessed one of them was doing it- well if there were psychics and vampires you could probably get other gifts too. The blonde vampire that was carrying me slid me into the back of a car where Alice was already sitting. As the car squealed into life I leaned back into the blonde vampires embrace, he was a complete stranger to me but I just needed to be held and when I was near him I felt calmer. I guess it was him playing with my emotions and right now he was making me sleepy. So despite everything I let my eyes fall closed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke in a hotel room. A really posh hotel room by the look of it, the kind that I had only ever dreamed of being in. I was lying on a four poster bed with a silk bedspread, there was a thick cream carpet on the floor, a big bay window and an en-suite bathroom and a door to a living room.

"How are you feeling?" I turned to see Alice sitting in a plush armchair by the bay window- how had I not seen her?

"Numb, they're all gone. Where's Dom?"

"In the other room, I think he's still asleep. I left Jasper with him." She came and hugged me tightly.

"What happened to Mary Alice? I head the others call you Alice?"

"When I became a vampire I couldn't remember anything about my past life. I'd been put in an asylum because of my visions just after your Gran was born. I think it was partly to punish me for getting pregnant. My Mother made me give her up and my father killed her father."

"Nice parents. My Mother's a drug addicted who also has a drink problem, I was born addicted to heroin because of her and the last thing she ever did for me was try to allow a loan shark to rape me. As for my Dad no one, not even my Mom knows who he is."

"My God! How could she do that to you?"

"About as easily as yours could put you in an asylum. So vampire? How did you become a vampire? Who are that lot out there? Why are they after my...our family? And why aren't you trying to drink my blood?"

"Well when I was in the asylum I became James'- the vampire that killed our family- blood singer." I looked at her in confusion; all the vampire terminology was weird. "Blood singers are people with blood that sings to a certain vampire. They will do anything for their blood but luckily a vampire who worked their saved me by changing me into a vampire. James killed him for it. That's why their after our family because you have blood singer blood but don't worry we'll keep you safe but my family killed him."

"So we're safe?"

"No, he had a mate called Victoria. She'll be after you know for revenge. The people out there are my family; we're vegetarian vampires which mean we only drink animal blood. Carlisle and Esme our like our surrogate parents, Bella's the newest vampire and she's married to Edward, they have a baby together called Renesmee..."

"Is that even possible?" I jumped in quickly.

"We didn't think it was but apparently it is. Then there's Emmett and Rosalie who're married and finally Jasper. He's my husband, he carried you earlier. Sorry I'm probably bad at explaining all this; I know it's a lot to get your head around."

"I'm ok with it but Dom will probably freak." I laughed at the image of Dom' face when he found out then stopped quickly. I felt guilty laughing when Gran was dead. "What about their bodies?"

"We called the cops and reported a disturbance. They'll deal with the bodies and report you missing, after all if the whole family is killed in quick succession in the same way they'll think you were killed as well." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, it crossed my mind that I'd never see Abigail or Steve again. "I wished I'd got to know her properly. You lost your Mom and I lost my daughter. We make a pair." I nodded and wrapped my arms around her neck, she made me feel safe.

"I tell you what if I survive being hunted by Victoria then you can be my Mom and I'll be your daughter."


	14. Leprechauns

**12. Leprechauns **

**Alice POV**

Taking Molly's hand I lead her into the hotel sitting room where everyone else was sitting talking with the TV on quietly in the corner. Jasper had come back in as Dom was still dead to the world but Nessie was sleeping peacefully in the third room. They all turned to look at us as we walked in.

"Molly this is my...our family. This is Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Bella, Edward and finally Jasper." I introduced them all in turn. They smiled at her and shook her hand in turn while mutter things like hey and nice to meet you. Molly meanwhile shrank further and further behind me. She was so short she could actually hide behind me with ease. By the time we got to Jasper she had shrank so far behind me it was now impossible to shake her hand from where he was standing so instead he moved forwards and pulled her into a gentle hug. I smiled gratefully at him as she wrapped her arms around him in return. She looked so broken after everything that had happened to her recently it was nice to see her showing some better emotions. She held onto him for a long time and I could hear she'd started sobbing again. Jasper kissed her head and pulled her down onto the sofa. She curled up closer to him and buried her head in his shoulder as if she was blocking everyone out. I watched Jasper's expression- her looked protective over her but in a fatherly way. I smiled at the thought as I sat down on the other side of Molly and rubbed her back. After a while she stopped crying and sat up.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she whipped her eyes on a tissue. "I just miss them so much!"

"It's ok. We're here for you. As soon as you brother wakes up we'll get back on the road and get you back to our home. You'll be a bit safer there."

"But I thought you said she knew where you lived because they attacked Bella?"

"Yeah but the pack are up there and they'll help us protect you." Jasper said as he sat back against the sofa with his arm protectively wrapped around her.

"Pack?"

"Werewolves. They're Quileute werewolves who live on the reservation beside us. We have a deal with them." He carried on explaining for her.

"Vampires, werewolves, just tell me- when do the leprechauns appear?" She smiled, some of the colour coming back into her cheeks.

"They're only in Ireland so you probably won't see one." Jasper joked as her eyes got wide. "It's a joke. To my knowledge there are none." She nodded thoughtfully and was about to say something else but the door to Dominic's room opened and Dom appeared looking wild eyed and nervous.

"Dom, its okay." Molly stood up and embarrassed her brother. He was so different to his sister in both mind and body.

"Look what the...."

"Dom let me explain. This is our Great- Grandma Alice. Who is a vampire."

"Can I stop you there. We are related to a vampire?"

"Yes look its complicated but trust me everything will work out in the end. So Alice and _our _family are vegetarian vampire which means they don't drink human blood only animals." She went on to explain everything I had told her about vampires all the while Dom turned paler and paler until he looked like a vampire himself. Finally she made the introductions and dragged him forwards to shake each of our hands. "This is Jasper, Alice's husband."

"Our Great- Grandfather?"

"No, will you listen to me. Simon was killed by our Great- Great Grandfather. Jasper is her vampire husband. So he's like our Step- Great Grandfather. Get it?"

"I'm not an idiot, Molster."

"You're acting like one."

"Oh I'm sorry but how can you act so blasé about all of this."

"I'm a freak too."

"Yeah, you're a freak but they're monsters."

"Thanks! You weren't meant to say that! You were meant to say your not a freak Molly, I love you and we'll get through this. And Alice is certainly not a monster! In the past few hours she's done more for me then our mother has in sixteen year." She looked close to tears as she realised her mistake and corrected it. "Had. Look I care about them and they're going to help us so just give them a chance. You never know, you might like them."

"I'm sorry, Mol. I'm just scared and stressed and I miss Gran and Gramps." He wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissed her head.

"This is Alice, our Great- Grandmother." She said as she pulled away from her brother and led him towards me. I smiled at him and he smiled shyly back.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. You're looking really good for a hundred and eight." Dom's half serious comment broke the building tension in the room and a superficial laugh came from everyone.

"So, are you ready to go?" Emmett asked as he jumped up.

"Go where?"

"To the werewolves." Molly laughed as she moved back to the room to get her stuff before realising she had no stuff. They had nothing left in the world. Jasper jumped up and hugged her before motioning that we should leave. We had stayed here too long already. Emmett put a friendly hand around Dom's back and told him he'd look after him. I smiled, glad that everyone was being so friendly to them.

We had parked the cars in the open air car park and made are way out of the hotel with the sun just rising to the east. Dom nodded approvingly at the car before slipping in the back of our car. Molly who refused to be parted from her brother slid in next to him before beckoning to me to sit with them. She smiled at me and hugged me as I got in the back. Carlisle was driving our car and Jasper was in the passenger seat. He got out his mobile and rang Edward.

"Ring Jake and tell the wolves were coming back and need our help."

"You were serious about the wolves?" Dom asked incredulously.

"Yep they live on the reserve near where they...we now live, and the leprechaun's live next dooe.


	15. Wolf Pack

**13. Wolf pack **

**Molly POV**

I slept for most of the journey to Forks which I was seriously grateful for. It was nice to find comfort in the dark abyss that came with sleep.

"Where are we?" I mumbled as dim voices flooded into my mind.

"We're about an hour from Forks, angel." Alice's musical voice told me softly. Her voice had become warmly familiar in the past 24 hours, the way a mother's voice should feel to a small child. I managed to open my eyes and saw Alice leaning against the car window and Dom had his arms wrapped around me.

"Did you sleep well?" Jasper asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, what have you lot been doing?" I asked as Alice passed me some chocolate from a bag by her feet.

"Talking." Dom shrugged and I turned to see him smiling. I guess they had talked through all there issues.

"Talking's good." I agreed before shoving the entire bar of chocolate in my mouth. "What I'm hungry." I mumbled with my mouth full at their surprised or disgusted looks

"Just don't choke we already have enough issues without having to give you the Heimlich manoeuvre." Carlisle laughed from the front seat and I remembered that he was a doctor. Well that would save on the health insurance bills.

"When you spoke to Edward did he say if the pack were coming in human form or...?" Jasper began.

"Can they come in human form?" I squeaked suddenly fearing big, scary werewolf men eating me.

"It's ok; they said they would come as humans so as not to scare them." Jasper turned and gave me a friendly smile but I was still nervous about meeting the pack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Holy shit!"

"Dominic!" Alice and I chastised together but internally I was cussing even worse things. I had never seen a house so big or beautiful. It reminded me of when I was a little girl and fantasised about being a princess in a castle.

"You guys live in this house? Wow and I thought the White house was big."

"It's not that big especially with nine- eleven of us living there now."

"You didn't really see much of the inside of our house. It's probably the size of your en suite bathroom." I sighed, suddenly feeling homesick as I realised I'd never see that little house ever again.

"This is your home now." Alice tried to comfort me but the homesickness feeling wouldn't leave me.

"They're inside." Edward said as he came through the door that linked the garage to the kitchen: Their car must have got here first.

"They're really nice." Jasper said trying to calm me down; I bet he could hear my heart beating frantically in my chest. Dom, who was getting braver every second, put his hand on my shoulder and gently led me into the house. If it'd thought outside was big, it shrivelled in comparison to the inside. It was beautiful and elegant. I loved it instantly but couldn't see myself living there- it was just to big and grand for someone who'd spent their life living in a two up, two down house on a small estate in Fargo.

"Christ! Look at her- it's like a mini me!" I turned around from gawping at the furnishings to see the pack. Well sixteen really, really tall boys (and a girl) all stood gawping at Dom and me. I huddled closer to Alice who had come protectively to my side and felt her arm wrap around her waist in that motherly way I was beginning to love.

"Can you guys stop gawping at them? They've had a hard enough time without you lot adding to it all." Jasper stood protectively in front of me.

"Come on, let's sit down." Alice dragged me towards the cream sofa. It was the kind of thing that got grubby because of one finger print.

"I shouldn't. My clothes are kind of grubby after the hospital and Mom's flat."

"Its fine, just relax." Esme smiled and patted the seat next to her. I shyly sat down next to her and pulled Alice down beside me so I could cuddle up beside her.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. So you're the new Cullen's then?" He smiled at me as him and his pack converged on the sofa opposite us.

"Dom." Dom extended his hand and shook Jacob's. "And that's Molly."

"So what's going on? Edward said something about James and Victoria?"

"James and Victoria went after their family. Partly out of revenge and partly out of blood lust. James killed their Mother and Grandparents before we got to them- James is dead but Victoria's still out there and she'll come for them out of vengeance so we need your help to protect them." Carlisle explained.

"Of course within our means."

"What do you mean?"

"Within the limits of our treaty."

"We'll let you on our lands. You can trust us! Just help me protect them!" Alice begged from my side.

"We don't mean that. We mean you sticking to the no biting policy."

"Um, sorry to seem dumb but can you explain for the benefit of those of us that are trying to catch up with you super humans can you explain." Dom asked tetchily. I think the words _biting _had made him nervous.

"We have an agreement where they don't kill is as long as we don't go onto their lands, bite or kill a human. We had to break it once for Bella because it was the only way to save her life. Jacob, I think the same rules should apply here. If anything happens to either of them- if they get bitten, if its a choice between that and death or like Alice the only way to save them is by changing them then we should be allowed to do that." Carlisle tried to mediate but all he did was make me feel sick.

"I think we should let them decide." Jake nodded at his decision before looking to the others for conformation. All of them nodded their agreement even though some took some gentle persuasion.

"Anything to keep us alive and not vampire food." Dom agreed easily.

"Can we try to think positively? Nothing is going to happen to them!" Alice cried out desperately. The others all nodded but I'd stopped listening. I could feel a vision coming on.

_Dom was dead. _

_His body was lying face down by a dirty looking lake. I was pinned to a boulder by the red head- Victoria._

"_This is going to be so worthwhile! To finally get my vengeance for my James and when Alice see's your body- HA!" _

"_Please no!" I begged but to no avail. Despite the fact I was watching her I could feel the bite. Her ice lips against my skin, the sharp teeth cutting my skin and the agony of her sucking my blood._

_My future playing out before me. _


	16. Break down

**Lol sorry this is such a random chapter.**

**14. Break down**

**Alice POV**

Molly started having a vision I wasn't sharing which wasn't too strange. Well, until she started screaming. It was that real piercing, full of terror scream that you only heard when someone was close to death. She began clawing desperately at her neck as is to detach something from it.

"Molly." Dom tried to grab her hand but she pushed him away as she leapt up. Her eyes had gone back to normal but the terror in them refused to go away. I stood up to comfort her but she let out a yelp and started crying as she backed against the wall by the piano. She turned her head and saw the small space between the piano and the wall; within a few seconds she had curled herself into it.

"Edward what the hells wrong with her?"

"Look you guys go in the other room while Alice, Dom and I sort this out." The others left quietly into the dinning room while Edward quietly explained her vision to us. I felt her pain as I realised what she'd just had to witness. I wanted to bend down to the gap and comfort her but something told me that was a bad idea. Instead Dom sat down in front of the gap blocking Molly from view before starting singing quietly.

"_La La Lullaby,_

_My pretty little baby,_

_Mary will rock your cradle tonight,_

_La La Lullaby."_

"Gran used to sing it to her when she had a bad dream." He explained quietly before continuing to sing quietly. After a while there was the sound of movement in the hole she had created and her hands wrapped around his neck.

"I can't lose you Dom." She whimpered as he moved so he could pull her into a hug.

"You won't, I'm going to be watching your back for the rest of our lives which I promise will be longer then the next few months." She didn't say anything but hugged him closer. I felt like an intruder watching the two of them but a second later Molly extended one of her arms and pulled me into their hug.

"I'm going to keep you both safe." I whispered quietly before gently helping her to her feet.

"Why don't you go upstairs and have a lie down." Edward suggested; she nodded and Dom helped her gently upstairs.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed as I leaned against the cool window pane.

"I know what you want to do, it's wrong and selfish." He told me coldly.

"You were the one who said we should."

"Only if there was no other way! You want to do it so that they're with you forever and you don't have to watch them die."

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with me wanting to be with them forever?!"

"By turning them into monsters!"

"You did it with Bella!"

"That was different!"

"How?"

"She was dying there was no other option. We might be able to save them from Victoria."

"I'm not willing to take that chance. Not after her vision." I told him stubbornly. "I think we should let them decide, we tell them all the options and how this is the safest method. They'll agree."

"No, Alice not yet. Give us a chance to save them."

"Lets have a vote like we did with Bella." He growled but nodded reluctantly. I understood why he was as reluctant as he was because he believed that it was making them into soulless monsters that wouldn't get into heaven. I on the other hand was more optimistic that because of our lifestyle we would still be counted as good plus at this moment even if I agreed with him keeping them save was more important than the moral issues.

"You go get them and I'll tell the others." He gave me a dark look before heading into the other room. The two had settled themselves down in one of the spare rooms. Molly was curled up in Dom's arms but luckily neither was asleep.

"Hey." I whispered as I sat beside them and moved a strand of Molly's hair from her eye. "We need to talk."

"About?" Dom asked as they sat up straighter.

"After the vision I believe that we need to rethink our plan. Molly's seen you both dying and I personally don't think we should wait around for it to happen as in the vision no ones there to help you. I feel that the best thing to do is to change you now before she can get to you. Once your vampires she can't hurt you. It's what happened to me and it worked. Of course we need your permission and you need to fully aware of what will happen but I think it's the best option we have. Edward however disagrees with me because he thinks that you become soulless and would go to hell. The choice is yours but if you say yes there will be a vote downstairs." I waited with baited breath for their answers.

"Yes." Molly said instantly.

"Wait Molster! We nee to think about it, like Alice said before we rush into this we have to understand the risks."

"He's right honey. You need to know everything. The transformation hurts like hell seriously you can't imagine the pain you will go through which lasts three days. After that you're in the newborn stage which means you lust after blood but you get through it after a year. It will take you a while to adjust to our lifestyle but after a few decades you can go to school like we do." I tried to tell it how it was but I think I skimmed over the worst parts.

"I still say yes." Molly smiled and took my hand. "I don't believe you lose your soul. Just look at you guys. You're the nicest people I've ever met."

"Where she goes I go. I say yes." Dom nodded before standing up. "Lets see if the others agree with us." Everyone was gathered in the dinning room when we got downstairs talking loudly as they tried to work out what to say if they had to vote.

"We said yes, we want to be changed." Molly said above the rabble causing a gasp followed by immediate silence. "So what do you say? Will you have us?"

"I say yes." I said immediately.

"Yes." Came Jasper's immediate reply.

"No." Rose said. "But for the same reason I said no to Bella- if I'd have had a choice I would have chosen death."

"Welcome to the coven." Emmett grinned.

"No." Edward coldly growled.

"Yes." Bella's warm face contrasted her husband completely. "For both me and Nessie."

"Yes." Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

"I speak for the whole pack when I say no." I internally groaned. If they said no then we couldn't change them without causing a war. "However that is our opinion in saying that we wouldn't want to become one of them but if you are changed then we won't start a war and we will still stop Victoria."

"The majority rules then." Said Carlisle ever the leader. "Molly, Dominic you will become vampires."


	17. Sorry

Hey everyone,

sorry about before but i've changed my mind, again, and will carry on writing the stories because i love and miss them. i'd had a bad day and someone had been mean to me and called me a ribbish writer so i decided to stop btu then i decided why let them win (and anyway my head was getting lonely without all my characters in them- this is making me sound so normal). so your new chapters will be up soon and thank you to everyone who sent me a message of support- i was really greatful.

idril

x


	18. True visions

**15. True Visions**

**Molly POV**

"Have we done the right thing?" Dom sighed as he leaned against the window pane in our room.

"Yes, we have. This is the only option we have."

"They might be able to protect us."

"I thought you agreed with me that we should change."

"I do but..." He sighed before sitting down next to me on the bed. "What if Edward's right?"

"He's not!" I yelled angrily. "Look I know you're scared but it will be fine. Look at the Cullen's they're happy."

"What else is going on, Mol? Why are you so desperate for us to become to vampires?"

"I'm not but I know Edward's wrong. I know the vision will happen because mine always do."

"No, they don't. I mean look what happened yesterday when you saw someone running me over but you pushed me out the way."

"But the car still hit the spot where you were. It still happened but you weren't there; it's like the train bomb- you weren't there but it still happened. Edward doesn't understand because he's only used to Alice's visions where it's a future that can change with the choices you make and she can only see what she's been- a human and a vampire but I can see everyone even the wolves. I know tonight is the night Sam's fiancée is going to get pregnant. What I see always happens, you just get lucky that I keep saving you in time but in that vision I'm getting killed as well."

"The Cullen's could..." But his defences were getting weaker and weaker as he understood what I was telling him.

"Fine then but if it's going to happen; it'll happen whatever we do. You're just contradicting yourself there."

"I know! But I'll do anything not to watch you die and if we changed right now then it couldn't happen!" He sighed at my warped logic but it was the best I could do under the current circumstances.

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, the sooner we become like them the more chance we have of surviving Victoria. She'll still be mourning her mate so by the time she gets up here we would have already changed."

"Right, well I'll leave you in charge of the planning seeing as you're doing such an amazing job without my input."

"I'm sorry Dom. I know I'm pushing ahead without you're thoughts but it because I don't want you ending up like the rest of our family. I need you."

"I kn..." There was a huge crash downstairs and screaming. "What the hell!"

"You guys stay here and don't move!" Alice yelled as she came racing into the room looking paler than usual.

"What's all the commotion for?" Dom asked nervously as he wrapped his arms around me.

"The wolves have spotted Victoria on the edge of their territory and she's heading this way."

"But I thought you said she'd be mourning James!"

"I don't think she took quite so long mourning her mate as we hoped."

"What are we going to do?" I squeaked.

"You guys need to stay here and Carlisle will lock down the house. No one will get in and we'll kill Victoria. Then you'll be safe forever." Alice promised us optimistically.

"Ok. Well, hurry back." I stumbled over what to say after all what do you say to someone who is going off to fight for you. I felt tears in my eyes as I raced across the room and flung my arms around her.

"Its fine, Molly. There are eight of us going out there to fight. Which reminds me, you need to keep an eye on Nessie for Bella."

"Of course we will." As if on cue Nessie wandered into the room and hugged my leg. "Be careful." I whispered before reluctantly letting go. She kissed my head before turning to Dom and hugging him.

"I won't be long." She whispered before shutting the door with a reverberating bang that seemed to scream finality.

* * *

We sat and played monopoly with Nessie to keep her calm as she was worried about her parents who were out there in as much danger as Alice but after a while we just sat watching the telly with Nessie curled up asleep between us.

"She'll be fine, Molly and then after this we'll be safe." I nodded but didn't let my reluctance to his last statement show through. I wanted to become one of them because then I could finally be part of a family only this time it would last. After midnight I fell asleep on Dom shoulder but a loud clang from downstairs woke me up an hour later.

"What was that?!" I hissed as Nessie whimpered and curled up closer to me.

"I'll go have a look; probably nothing."

"No! If we go anywhere we go together." He nodded and we got off the bed slowly with Nessie in my arms. We didn't get very far before the door burst open and a male vampire stood grinning at us.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm a friend of Victoria's, Laurent and you to have made her angry."

"Look, it wasn't our fault James got killed!"

"No we were innocent by passers- they came after us."

"Well maybe but Victoria wants you dead and that's what I'm here for."

"Are you that sad you take orders from a girl?"

"I wouldn't get me angry too; I'm the only one standing between you and a very painful death."

"Please help us- we have a child!" Nessie was crying and clinging to me like a little, lost monkey.

"I suppose we'll have to kill her too."

"Please let her go! We're the only people you're after."

"How sweet; you want to sacrifice yourself for the child but you have no idea what you're up against. You're in over your head and now you're all going to die."


	19. virus

hey,

sorry about this but i have managed to infect my computer with a virus and it has completely crashed- seriously nothing opens and i'm writing this in the library while doing my biology homework!!! so you probably won't get an update for a few weeks- depending on how long it takes to be fixed. also while i'm giving you all this good news- my GCSE exams are in exactly four weeks! so i'm spending most of my time revising which means your not going to get very frequent updates until the summer. anyway wish me luck fixing the computer and doing the dreaded exams!

idril

x


	20. Final Stand

**Woo the exams are finally over! So you'll actually get some updates from now on but still have to do loads of school work so don't expect too much!**

**16. Final stand **

**Molly POV**

There was no where to run, not that we would get far if we even tried. Laurent was **behind** us, forcefully kicking us whenever we slowed down. We had been walking for about half an hour and I was desperately hoping that with us taking so long it would give the Cullen's a better chance of finding us but Laurent seemingly able to read my thoughts had pushed any remaining hope out of my mind.

"Victoria is keeping them busy- I have hours until your friends will realise what has happened and by then we will be miles away."

"Not moving at this speed." Dom muttered which earned him a kick which send him sprawling in agony to the floor.

"You can joke all you want but we're here now." Laurent hissed before grabbing Dom by the hair and showing him a sleek car that was parked in the clearing. "Gets up to 300 miles per hours, of course I could go faster on feet but carrying you three would be awkward and your smell will be more covered in the car to make tracking you even harder. Now get in or I'll break this _things _neck." He waved Nessie menacingly at us. The poor child was being held in an unforgiving embrace where one squeeze of his hands would break her fragile neck. I helped Dom to his feet before staggering over to the car. Pure terror was seizing through my bones at what was going to happen to us, well I knew exactly what was going to happen to us from my vision. It was still bugging me though that Nessie hadn't been in my vision; maybe she managed to escape or maybe (and sadly more likely) Laurent killed her. Laurent opened the door and threw the screaming child into the backseat beside me.

"Shut her up!" He yelled before starting the car and screeching off into the night.

"It's ok Nessie, I'll keep you safe." I promised the sobbing baby.

"I want my Mommy!"

"Shut her up or she'll die even quicker!" I kissed her head and nodded to Laurent that she would be quiet. Dom wrapped his arms around the two of us and promised it would be alright but we both doubted his words. We knew what I had seen would happen and both were wishing we were being turned into vampires as we speak, anything to avoid what was about to happen.

Despite everything I had nearly nodded off in the back of the car as we drove towards our deaths. I think it was because after everything that had happened in the last few days of my life all the adrenaline had gone from my body and all the fight was gone. Victoria could have me. The sound of a phone beeping woke me up and I found the Nessie too had fallen asleep while Dom was just staring out the window, tears silently falling down his cheeks. Laurent picked up the phone and began talking into it; loudly and slowly so that we could hear everything.

"No, I'm about five minutes from the designated meeting area... I have one extra guest with us... yes the odd baby you can now get revenge on Bella and Edward as well... one family down, eight to go... goodbye Victoria." He turned and grinned at me but I stared back defiant, I had just got my fight back.

"You fancy her, don't you?" I jeered and grinned as I saw that for a split second he lost his cool exterior. "Oh you do! I thought James was your friend but as soon as he's dead you're after his misses, not that she'll have you!"

"I would hit you but I promised Victoria an unspoilt prize, you'll get your comeuppance!"

"Yeah well, so will your Mom."

Victoria was waiting in the clearing when we got there, her beautiful hair falling around her shoulders as she stood waiting for us, an evil grin on her face.

"You smell so good."

"Thanks." I spat as Laurent forced me and Dom to kneel on the floor before her while he still had hold of Nessie.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, I think we should have a James Bond moment where you tell us all about your diabolical plan when you think you've got us, and then we escape and foil it."

"Well we can do the first bit but your not going to escape, Angel, this clearing will be your grave."

"What did Laurent mean when he said one family down?"

"Do you know what the Cullen's have done to me?" She suddenly exploded. "I had everything and now I'm all alone! That family has ruined my entire life and I'm going to get them back! I may not be able to take them on but I will make them pay. We started with your family as James was still sore about not getting Alice but we always had the plan to move on to the rest and now he's not here I will still continue the plan. When you're dead I move onto the Whitlock family- I bet Alice never knew that Jasper was married to a woman and after he died she had his son. Their family are still in Texas although I've just learnt that his Great- Great Grandson and his daughter are moving to La Push, right into my grasp! After them I move onto the rest of the extended Whitlock clan before we go to the Hale family. They're still a prestigious family in Chicago with nearly fifty of them; that will be so satisfying. Then we go onto Emmett's family- he had a little sister whose family moved to New York last year. Carlisle is harder as he's so old however we managed to track his decedents down to London, England- a family called Lakeland. Sadly Esme's family are all dead but I'm sure watching the rest of her family suffering will be enough. Then for my finale I will find Edwards little brother and sister's families in a small Indian reservation before moving onto Bella's family. That will be the best- she knows and loves them all: her Mom, Dad, Aunt, Uncle and four darling little cousins. Maybe I'll even kill that dog she loves- Jacob is it? My revenge on the family will leave them reeling for years and there is nothing they can do about it!" She cackled wickedly as I stared in horror at what she had planned for my new family.

"Please don't! Just stop with us that will be enough!" I begged but I knew in my heart that she was too mad to see reason. She would never stop until she had murdered them all, starting with my brother and me.

"I think we've talked enough. Now who should I start with? You remind me so much of Alice, Molly that I think it would be fun to let you bear witness to the horror of watching your big brother die. Goodbye Dominic." She smiled gently before lunging at my brother and proceeding to suck every last drop of life from my brother then she turned and moved her way towards me. Not that I cared any more-

It was over. She had won.


	21. It's Only The Begining

**17. It's only the beginning**

**Alice POV**

The pure terror of finding the house deserted and the vile smell of vampire hanging in the air as an awful reminded of what had happened is something I'll never forget. We all just stood dumbstruck for a couple of seconds before Bella suddenly gave out a wail as she realised her daughter had been taken by Victoria. I felt a hideous sense of responsibility for whatever had or was going to happen to Nessie. I had bought the danger to them. Jasper and Edward immediately began running out of the house to follow the familiar scent. I paused as the rest of the family ran on; the smell was familiar but not Victoria- I wanted to know who was doing this to my family; who was Victoria's ally?

_Laurent. _

But he had been happy living with the Denali's or so we had thought. I took one last look at the scene before turning from the scene and racing after the rest of my family. It couldn't have taken us more then ten minutes to reach the clearing where Laurent had taken my family but it felt like a lifetime, each millisecond stretching on for eternity. Despite my late start I was one of the first to reach the clearing; my emotional desperation pushing me on faster. Victoria and Laurent could just be seen racing away through the trees leaving a trail of devastation behind them. Dom lay face down by a river while Molly lay crumpled beside a rock; Nessie lay in her arms also unmoving.

"Ness." Edward whispered before racing to his daughter. I followed him while Jasper ran off towards Dom. Molly looked dead, all the colour drained from her body, her heart barely able to beat with so little blood in her system but her heart was still beating I had to be thankful for that. I was about to bite her when she suddenly stirred underneath my hands.

"Mom." She whispered.

"Yeah angel, I'm here. I'll make you better."

"Wait you need to know..." She gasped, having trouble exerting herself with talking.

"No angel you can tell us after."

"No! It'll be too late! She told us her hideous plan. This isn't the end, it's only the beginning." What Molly said next made my blood run cold. I looked in horror at Edward who was cradling his daughter in his arms.

"We're in trouble." He whispered.

"Nessie?" Molly croaked.

"She'll be ok. I think Laurent hit her over the head but it'll heal soon. She's just as worried about you if it helps." He held Nessie so that Molly could see her, true to his word Nessie had a long cut running along the side of her head and blood was pouring out but it was only a flesh wound and already it stemming.

"What's going to happen to me?" She whimpered, each breath getting more and more laboured.

"We're going to turn you into a vampire."

"Don't, you need all your time to save the others."

"Right now you're more important." Edward soothed her before nodding at me to begin to change her. I took a deep breath before biting into her neck. Warm blood flowed into my mouth but I spat it out, disgusted. "Are you ok?" He whispered but I nodded, this was something I had to do for her. I carried on biting Molly's wrists and ankles as she whimpered quietly at each touch I made. When I'd finished I looked up at Edward desperate for his approval of my attempt to help Molly. He moved forward and hugged me tightly.

"She'll be fine." Edward assured me before turning as he heard Bella and the others arrive.

"Ness!" Bella yelled out before running towards us. She scooped her out of Edward's arms and smuggled her tightly leaving an ache in my gut. My daughter was lying dead in a house miles away while my nearest relatives were both fighting for their lives thanks to me. That reminded me- Dom.

"Jasper! How is he?" Jasper was busy consulting Carlisle who was crouched beside Dom but turned to look at me with a dark look in his eyes. "Jazz..."

"We're trying all we can, we've bitten him but he's not responding." Carlisle told me sadly, not able to look at me. I stumbled up and ran across to him; I loved Dom just as much as Molly and to think he might die...

"Dom, please you have to pull through; for Molly, for me." I bent down and kissed his cold forehead. Carlisle was busy keeping his heart beating while Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Molly?"

"She's changing already. Did you hear what she said?" Jasper nodded and Carlisle looked up quizzically as did the others who had spread themselves out between the three patients. The wolves had gone after Victoria and Laurent leaving our family in the clearing trying to cope with the fallout. Jasper took a deep breath before repeating everything that Molly had told us; not even leaving out the part about the wife he'd kept secret from all of us.

"I'm so sorry, Alice I know I shouldn't have kept her from you but..." Jasper trailed off unable to explain why he had lied to me for the past few decades but surprisingly it didn't bother me. Well I think it would if he'd told me under normal circumstances but right now it was the least of my worries.

"Its ok, Jasper you accepted my relationship so I'll do the same to you." He was about to say something else but Dom suddenly let out a scream of pain that ripped into me but at the same time I felt relief flood through me that he was going to make it. Even if he was going to spend the next few years as a blood craving loony. A few seconds later Molly let out a similar yelp although hers came with a stream of words following that sent a chill down my spine.

"Callie... Jacob...true love but too late... Jasper... much, much too late... Whitlock's running scared... final stand...the Cullen's will die."

"She's just babbling." Rose said hopefully but we all got the shivers as we replayed the words she had spoken.

"She's been right about everything so far." Emmett whispered, for once deadly serious.

"Who is Callie and what was all that about Jacob?"

"One of our long lost relatives I'm guessing. We better find her quickly whoever she is." Esme kissed my head gently. "We have a lot to do but right now our main concern is these two. Let's get them back to the house and go into lockdown while we plan our next move. Edward, tell the wolves to come back to the house when they're finished." Molly seemed to be handling the pain exceptional well as she hadn't made another noise but then her eyes flew open and she seemed to be looking straight into my soul.

"Run Alice, he's coming back for you."


End file.
